As a conventional display device, a structure in which a decorative ring formed of light transmissive construction material is provided on the front surface side of a liquid crystal panel is known. The liquid crystal panel is transmission-illuminated using a backlight. The decorative ring is transmission-illuminated with light from the liquid crystal panel. The display panel is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2006-201038 corresponding to US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0158320.
However, in the above conventional display device, the decorative ring as a whole has translucency, accordingly, the appearance of the display device lacks variety and is monotonous.
Thus, it is required for the display device to have novel appearance with a structure in which a decorative member on the front surface side. The decorative member is light-emission displayed.
Further, in this display device, the decorative ring is provided on the front surface side of the liquid crystal panel such that the display device looks solid.
In this conventional display device, the decorative ring is provided with a display stylish part associated with an image formed on the liquid crystal panel.
However, in the above conventional vehicle display device, the decorative ring is illuminated with only light from the liquid crystal panel. That is, as the incident direction of the light illuminating the decorative ring is limited to a fixed direction. Accordingly, the appearance of the decorative ring lacks variety and is monotonous.
Thus, it is required for the display device to have novel appearance with emphasis on solid impression of the front surface side of the display device.
Further, in the above conventional display device, the decorative ring as a whole has translucency, accordingly, the appearance of the display device lacks variety and is monotonous. Furthermore, a display area in the display device is almost determined based on the size of the display device. When a liquid crystal display device is used as a display device, to enlarge the display area, it is necessary to use a larger liquid crystal display device, which increases the costs.
Thus, it is required for the display device to have novel appearance while suppress increase in costs.